edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Ol' Ed
"The Good Ol' Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds' home-made time capsule cooks up some memorable pancakes from the past. Plot Eddy is busy practicing for when he's older and by the look of things he'll need all the practicing he can put in if he's ever going to learn how to shave properly. Unfortunately though it looks like he's not going to be getting much time to improve his skills today for who has just rumbled into his bedroom but none other than big Ed himself. Ed's on the hunt for articles from the Eds' collective past and he's not going to be put off by the fact that what he's finding here are all Eddy's personal possessions, before he knows what's what its all Eddy can do to follow in Ed's wake and see what this is all about. Well what its all about in fact is that Double D has decided to make a time capsule for the three of them, his idea being that they each put in a few precious objects and then bury them. Then, many years down the line when they're all grown up they dig up their treasures and wallowing in childhood nostalgia. Despite his earlier sourness, Eddy's soon enjoying himself and in fact there's no need to wait till they're all grown up for the Eds are reminiscing the past right now and though some of it looks very familiar there are certain things we've never seen them up to before. From hypnotising wheels to unstoppable hiccups, from a journey to the past to Canadian Squirt Guns and from Fad Freaky to a giant pancake, the boys bring their past back to life with delight. Eventually though all good things have to come to an end and besides, Eddy's convinced that Ed made that one about the pancake up. In fact he's had enough of flashbacks and time capsules altogether but with every thing he touches and every thing he does he only jogs his pals' memories some more. It's intolerable! Eddy's done with raking up the past and all he wants right now is to have it buried along with that time capsule and by the look in his eyes, his friends too if they don't shut up! Quotes *'Eddy': covered in scrapes as he's 'shaving' with a disposable razor "Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?" ---- *'Edd': "I wonder what Nazz will remember of us when she's older?" *'Eddy': "That you looked like an idiot and how could she let a hunk like me get away." ---- *'Jonny': the dinosaur with Plank "Neato! We've been swallowed alive buddy!" ---- *'Ed': Double D and opens his mouth, to Double D's 'hiccups' "I AM A ZOMBIE AND I WILL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOEHORN!!" *'Edd': from Ed and lands on Eddy "MALICE ME WITH A SHOEHORN?!?!" twice with head breaking through floor ---- *'Ed': "I love pancakes, Eddy!" *'Eddy': "Shut up and pour, Lumpy." Trivia *'Fourth Wall Break': Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "As thought it were only 2nd season", since the Canadian Squirt Gun was in the season two episode "Know it All Ed". *When Ed knocked Edd and Eddy to the ground they didn't hit the ground till Ed finished his sentence. *If the flashbacks, Ed's Time Travel Service, the Unstoppable Hiccups, and the giant pancake actually exist, it is implied largely by each one that the respective forgetful Eds have forgotten because of being banged up even more then they are usually. *Ed seems to be immune to the grease that stained Double D, as he skated across the griddle and came out with his clothes unstained, while Double D had so much grease on him, he squeezed some out of his hat. *The Kids probably thought Eddy did it since they were not watching who dumped it. *When Ed is in Eddy's flashback trying to scare Edd's hiccups away, he says that he will "malice Edd with a shoehorn". However, malice is a noun, meaning he would have said "I will cause malice," or something to that level. However, let's not forget that this is Ed speaking here. *When Double-D reminded Eddy of the fish he used to duel Rolf, you can tell it was a different color than in the other episode. *The Ed's and Nazz are the only people to appear outside of flashbacks in this episode. *''"Dueling Eds"'' is the only episode from the third season that was recalled the others were from the first and second seasons. *Edd recalls when Eddy used his fish to duel with Rolf in the third season episode "Dueling Eds". *Eddy recalls the Rocket Car from the second season episode "Ready, Set, Ed". *The remote control from the time machine also controlled the El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed". *Ed thought that the icebag that Edd put on him was from "Rent-a-Ed", while in reality, it was from "Flea-Bitten Ed". *Even though Edd said the T-rex didn't live in the Triassic, none of the species seen had evolved yet. *A lot of the scam "Ed's Time Travel Service" parodies the Universal Studios' animatronic ride Jurassic Park, especially the fake dinosaurs. *When Jonny is riding the Triceratops, he exclaims "Twenty-Three Skidoo!", a cry yelled by early-twentieth-century policemen when gusts of wind near the Flatiron Building on 23rd Street in New York (Hence the name), blew up women's skirts, revealing their legs (which were seldom seen at the time). Items in the Capsule Below is a list of some of the more famous items put into the time capsule from previous episodes. *Eddo from "Sir Ed-a-Lot" *A Canadian Squirt Gun from "Know it All Ed" *The Fad Freaky suit from "It's Way Ed" *The fish said to be the one Eddy used to duel with Rolf from "Dueling Eds" *The Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds" Video This clip was provided by TheGreatCornholio97 on youtube. dEB1N4tKaQY Good Ol' Ed Good Ol' Ed